


Long Black Night

by Healy



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 10:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/pseuds/Healy
Summary: In another world, Dipper turns down Ford’s apprenticeship, and the summer goes on as usual.Or, the one where Stan leaves.





	Long Black Night

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the Forduary 2018 event on Tumblr. I may come back to this AU later.

_In another world, Dipper turns down Ford’s apprenticeship, and the summer goes on as usual._

* * *

After the twins’ birthday party, Ford sees them off at the bus stop, alone. Stan grumbles something about needing to set something up, so Ford leaves him at home.

Afterwards, when Ford goes back, the Shack is… eerily quiet. All the lights are out. He finds a note on the door:

_Gotta go, bye!_  
\-- _Stan_

The only other thing Ford finds is a sack of money, labeled for Soos. The Stanleymobile, the exhibits, all gone. His brother is just… _gone_ , leaving Ford with no answers.


End file.
